1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and operation for the processing material, such as workpieces or other units of scrap metal, at a plurality of work sites that prevents or limits air pollution during the processing operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In the processing of scrap metal, in particular ferrous metals for recycling in electric arc furnaces or the like, flammable gases in combination with oxygen gas in a cutting torch are used to cut large metal sections, too large for downstream recycling processing, into more useful sizes. Such cutting means are also used for separating recyclable ferrous metals from other materials, which are considered undesirable if melted with the ferrous metal during the recycling process. In the above-described processing cutting torches such as “burning bars” and “powder torches” can be used for preparing stainless steel, heavy metal sections such as pit scrap and tundish scrap, and the like, for recycling processes.
The above-described cutting processes are most often carried out in open-air scrap yards, which process recyclable ferrous metal from scrapped automobiles and appliances, structural members from the demolition of buildings and bridges, rolls from steel mill rolling equipment, and various other sources of ferrous metal suitable for recycling into new steel structures and products.
During preparation of the above-described scrap, with use of the various cutting torches, air-borne pollutants are generated, not only from combustion of the cutting gases and oxidation of the ferrous metals, but from oxidation of non-ferrous metals and other materials which may be incorporated with the metal being cut. The above-described air-borne pollutants are harmful to the environment, and emission of those pollutants to the atmosphere is strictly regulated by government agencies.
Although the present invention is described in relation to use in processing scrap metal, use in other operations such as sand-blasting, painting, sawmills, etc. is available for the invention.